Rest Your Wary Heart
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: LaSalle finds he still has fears hiding in the shadows of his mind, Pride has his own doubts but uses them to comfort his new partner. Meanwhile, the team is still trying to solve the death of Savannah's look-alike. Brody is also having her own internal questions about what she sees around the breakfast table. Part 2 of Cemetery Sweethearts series.


A/N: A great many thanks to I-Kill-Zombies on AO3 for encouraging me to write more about these two. a special shout out to the rest of my readers and encouragers as well.

A string of one shots and hopefully a long term story will be written to document Pride and LaSalle's new relationship. The oneshots will take over most of the month trial period of their relationship with each day marked. In each one shot, a different team or family member will find out about the relationship. So, please enjoy and let me know what you think. This one's a lot longer than the first because it has relationship development as well as the teammate discovery.

Disclaimer: I only own the victim and random OCs

* * *

 **Day 1**

Warm water splattered heavily against the ancient yet wonderfully taken care of shower tiles. The air was thick with steam and happy humming. Fingers drummed against the wall in a pleasant rhythm that did not match the current song. Their owner leaned against the smooth tiles with his eyes close, just enjoying the warm water.

LaSalle sighed happily as the shower made his chilled body feel as warm as his spirit. This day had started out so horrible and experience only made him expect the worse for the rest of it. Despite so many fears, the day had only gotten brighter. His best friend had rescued him from the darkness of encroaching depression and had gently stitched the pieces of his shattered heart back together. Chris had been coaxed into expressing his feelings with Dwayne lovingly taking them and soothing them. The conclusion ended in the trial period for a dream Chris did not even realize he was wishing for.

He chuckled and shook his head, forcing himself from his goofy daze. He reached forward and shut off the shower. He knew he had the stupidest grim on his face but could not bring himself to care; he was finally happy. He felt whole again for the first time in a long time because he knew that someone cared enough to put him back together again. That someone was also down in the kitchen making him something warm to drink.

LaSalle opened the shower door and grabbed his towel. He quickly ran it over his short hair before moving it over his skin. He chanced a look at the bathroom mirror as he wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked exhausted but happy, the stupidest dreamy grin really did sit on his face; only embarrassing him. Despite this, he simply chuckled and shook his head as he got dressed.

 _ **~*~NCIS~*~**_

Pride held his newly bandaged side gently. His gaze drifted over the courtyard as he stirred the hot chocolate he made for LaSalle; it was much too late for coffee. The spoon clinked against the sides of the mug sitting on the kitchen counter. The sound seemed to fade away as his mind went over the events of the day. He had been so worried about Chris for so long but now he felt only guilty. Chris had been hiding from both him and his own feelings. If Dwayne had only noticed, he would have been able to help so much sooner.

He closed his eyes, hand coming up from his side to run over his face. He swallowed thickly as his mind raced with thoughts of his new situation. He was not entirely sure what he was supposed to feel about all this. He knew both types of love but currently felt strictly neither. He felt as if he was caught in limbo between platonic and romantic. Romantic lover brought up other concerns as well. He had little memory of how to court. And how do you court a very masculine man without insulting him?

He groaned softly, stomach shifting uncomfortably. He felt wrong. Chris deserved a pretty young thing his own age, not a man almost thirty years older than him with no clue what he was doing. Being chivalrous to women and pleasantly civil to men came naturally to Dwayne. He was just having difficulties figuring out how to mix the two.

The more he thought about this, the more anxious he got. His heart was pounding even if he showed no outward sign. Could he keep this together long enough to last the month? Being more than friends with Chris felt so strange after a lifetime of being straight. It did not feel wrong, quite the opposite actually. It felt so natural that it was frightening. Though, that only added to his turmoil.

He found himself enjoying the new intimate side of their relationship but felt horrible that he did not share the same level of romantic attraction. Though, perhaps there was hope for the future. He had rushed into this for Chris' sake but then during Chris' last passionate yet timid kiss in the cemetery had sparked something primal in Pride as he found himself enjoying the man's mouth on his.

The spark had not been of physical desire, he was not sure he would ever reach that level of comfort. Despite this, he would try for Chris' sake. His partner was a young man with very vigorous needs, and Pride was getting older but he was not dead yet; just too much a gentleman to have a one night stand with anyone. Such issues were concerning but far from the top of his importance list currently. What did concern him was the emotional connection that the spark had ignited within his soul. It felt very much like the spark he had shared with his ex-wife and still felt for her, dampened as it might be.

This spoke volumes to him. Their little cemetery communion had stirred a previously non-existent fire that begged to be stoked. He felt attached to Chris in a brand new way and it warmed his heart. He felt loved again and his spirit longed to return every pleasant emotion Chris communicated to him through that timid closed-mouth kiss. It had been that second that Pride realized he wanted to give the kid the world, wanted to feel the same passion and love for Chris that the kid for him. The question was how to convince his whole self, body and soul, to completely feel that way? Why did his heart and straight upbringing have to conflict so horribly at a time where Chris needed him?

"King? Dwayne?" Pride jerked back to reality as he suddenly felt a worried hand on his shoulder as his name was being called in a panic. He removed his hand from his face and blinked rapidly as LaSalle came into focus. The young man had a haunted worried look in his eyes as he carefully watched Pride.

"Dwayne, ya awlright?" The frightened tone and use of his real name confused him.

"Of course, jus' waiting fer you. Ah made you some hot chocolate. Why do you ask?" He asked naturally as Chris took his hand and lead him towards the table. The crunch of something under his show made him pause and look down. He swallowed thickly at the sight of the broken mug shattered underfoot, chocolate stains splattered on his slacks.

"Oh, Ah must've dropped it while Ah wasn' thinkin'." He whispered softly as he let Chris sheppard him the rest of the way to the table, "there's more on the stove." He flushed as he was helped into one of his chairs, Chris kneeling between his knees with a worried look. He felt Chris' hands applying calming pressure atop his thighs as the younger man gently questioned him.

"Dwayne, wha's goin' on? Ya ain't a klutz." Chris urged his partner gently as he felt the tears pool in his eyes for the second time time that today. Something was wrong with his usually very careful best friend and he was scared he was the cause.

"It's nothin', Chris. Ah'm fine. Was jus' a bit confused." The confession made nausea boil in LaSalle's stomach.

"Ah think this was a bad idea, Dwayne. We shoul' stop this bafore thin's get werse." Panic sparked in Pride's gentle eyes at Chris' downtrodden words. The elder agent gently soothed him to stop what he was thinking. Pride's hand quickly cupped LaSalle's face as he leaned down and tenderly kissed him, the same way the older man used to calm his wife when she was upset about something.

"Chris, no, Ah'm fine. Really. Ah'm jus' tired." Another soft kiss before pulling back, "It's jus' been a very long day fer me. Ah'm not exactly a young man anymore. Ah jus' need to rest." He smiled softly and gently took Chris' hand, squeezing it reassuringly. His free hand stroked Chris' cheek to sooth him.

"Ya sure, King?"

"Course. Ah jus' need a good night's rest." Pride said softly as his smiled grew, the return of his nickname meant Chris was relaxing, "C'mon, get yerself a cup of chocolate and come upstairs. You can sleep with me tonight. It's late and Ah don't want you drivin'." He patted Chris' hand as the two stood. Both men flushed slightly at the invitation even though their silent bond made it clear that dwayne meant for them to simply sleep. It was the thoughts of the possible future that made their minds wander.

 **Day 2**

Brody groaned softly, rubbing her eyes as she and Percy made their way into their headquarters. Both girls were exhausted from the day before and worrying about LaSalle. They had gotten the call the evening before from Pride saying that LaSalle was safe but still the two worried. Brody had known LaSalle for almost two years now and he had never done this before, it frightened her more than she wished.

"Mornin' Ladies. Pride's got breakfast all set." The two women jerked their heads up at the sound of LaSalle's jovial voice. Both blinked in surprise to see him standing by his desk with the biggest smile in the world plastered on his face. The expression was not even faked, he was truly the happiest looking person in the world. His eyes sparkled with something the two women had not seen in months but could not put their finger on as he offered his hands to them to follow him.

"What's got you actin' all chipper, LaSalle? We were worried sick about your sorry butt yesterday!" Percy growled softly even though the relief that he was alright was seen clearly in her eyes. LaSalle just laughed softly and took their hands, pulling them towards the kitchen.

"Mah 'pologies, Ladies. Didn' mean ta make ya fuss. Ah'm doin' much better, Pride fixed me right' up." The girls relaxed slightly at this. The trio smiled brightly at each other at the smell of breakfast. Percy and Brody took their seats as LaSalle rushed to the stove to help Pride serve. The older man looked back at the girls and smiled, giving them a kind morning greeting before turning back to the stove.

Cop instinct kicked in as Brody watched LaSalle came up close behind Pride and reached around to steal a bite of the food being served. She watched her friend laugh as Pride playfully slapped the younger agent's hand away before shooing him off to the table with two plates of food. Brody thought she saw something new in their eyes during the interaction but could not be sure. The team's male agents had a very strange and close connection for such an age gap. It made it hard to know what was happening sometimes due to their strange unspoken language.

The thoughts were forced from her mind as LaSalle strode up to the table. He smiled brightly at both women. He hummed as he placed a plate before her and a bowl before Percy.

"Grillades and grits with a servin' of biscuits and gravy fer Merri," Brody's stomach flipped, the food sounded disturbing even after all this time here but everything Pride made always tasted so good so she would have to try it, "An' a hearty bowl of steel-cut oatmeal with dried fruit an' almon' milk fer Sonja."

Both women's mouths gaped but for two different reasons. Brody was in shock that LaSalle called them both by their first names where percy was simply in awe at the work Pride put into her wonderful looking vegan breakfast. Both women thanked their male teammates as LaSalle set up places for himself and Pride.

"So, wha' have we learned abou' the case so far?" Brody heard Pride as the team as he sat down with them. Her mouth refused to release words so she simply stuffed food into it to avoid answering. Thoughts about all she had witnessed this morning alone started to haze up her mind as she ate, barely tasting the strange looking food. She could tell LaSalle and Percy were discussing case facts but she could not focus on what was being said. She was worried about LaSalle, he should not be acting as playful as he is after what happened the day before. He still looked exhausted but every trace of unhappiness was gone.

"Merri?" Pride's sudden whisper and the feel of his hand on her forearm made her jump slightly. She squeaked, spoon falling out of her mouth and clattering on her plate. She flushed brightly and looked at Pride, silently glad only he had seen what she had just done as the other two were too busy talking. Her boss' pinched, worried features made her choke down the food currently between her mouth and throat.

"Y-yes, King?" she asked awkwardly as she took the cloth napkin he offered her. She busied herself with slowly cleaning her face of the grits that spilled along her chin. She ducked her head to avoid looking him in the eye, the concern he had for her was dreadfully embarrassing.

"You feelin' awlright? You seem a bit upset." He urged her gently as he gently squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. He watched her with worry as she smirked weakly and nodded.

"I'm okay, King. Just a little thrown for a loop." She swallowed and smoothed her napkin over her lap, "He's just so happy, took me by surprise."

"Well, don' be worryin'. Thin's are goin' to be getting back to normal for the most part soon enough." He gave her a gentle reassuring smile and she nodded slowly again. She sighed and relaxed slightly, smiling back. Her boss was known for his contagious good moods and it seemed to hold true today, she was feeling better the longer she talked to him. She still felt that something was off but it could not be anything bad if they were both in such good spirits.

"It must be some pick me up you got, King." Brody commented fondly as she picked up her spoon again from its place next to her plate. She took a deep breath and sat back as she watched Pride. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Doubtful. Ah've jus' known him a long time, givin' me a long time to get to know how to put him back together." He gently tapped her plate, "Now eat up, Merri. We got a long day ahead of us."

"King, should you really be up and about?" Panic and worry sounded in her voice, getting LaSalle and Percy's attentions, "You were stabbed yesterday, you should be resting!" Her panic spread quickly to the other two. LaSalle paled slightly as he remembered Pride's dazed manner the night before and Percy looked a bit frazzled suddenly.

"Yeah, Pride, ya should probably sit this one out taday." The newest agent croaked as she swallowed thickly and bit her lip. LaSalle nodded quickly in agreement as he locked eyes with Pride, silently begging him to listen to the girls. The trio watched him as he in turn looked them over. their boss could only sigh after a moment and hang his head in defeat. His team could get hurt in they were fussing about him out on the field instead of watching their own backs.

"Awlright. Ah'll stay put and organize things here. The rest of you go learn thin's. We got a dead girl with nothin' connectin' to her death. Good enough?" The trio nodded quickly and Brody caught a flash of relief in LaSalle's eye. Her attention was drawn to the changes in his attitude as the team began to eat and talk about life in general. He seemed hypersensitive about the possibility of his friends getting hurt along with some other strange change to his attitude and it worried her, she did not want him relapsing back into his panicky mode from the day before while they were in the field.

 _ **~*~NCIS~*~**_

Breakfast was done and plates were picked up. Pride was washing dishes as his ducklings armored up by grabbing their badges and guns. Lighthearted jokes and the splitting of jobs were shared amongst the trio as they got their items out of their desks.

"Brody, start the truck, be there in a sec'. Gotta talk ta King real quick." Brody barely turned from where she and Percy were heading out the door in time to catch LaSalle's keys. He watched her blink in confusion, he never let her do anything with the truck, before she and Percy continued out the door. LaSalle was left alone in the main office, swallowing thickly. He took a deep breath to sooth the anxiety jolting through him before heading back to the kitchen.

He swallowed at the lump in his throat as he stopped in the doorway of the eating area, just watching Pride wash dishes. The older man was not paying super close attention to anything but the dishes, knowing LaSalle was close and that headquarters was currently secure. Pride's sense of security in his own kitchen only fueled the younger agent's anxiety, which was strange because this set up had never bothered LaSalle before. Though, now it was causing him a major issue because his partner was currently hurt, meaning he was vulnerable and alone with his gun locked away in the filing cabinet next to his desk. It all felt like a recipe for disaster, the office was far from being a fortress. What if something happened to him while the team was out?!

"Did you need somethin' before you go, Chris?" The soft question broke Chris' uncharacteristically panic-filled cycle of fears. The young man looked up at his partner, the older man had not even looked up from the dishes. Dwayne's apparent hyper-awareness of his surroundings soothed Chris' anxiety slightly. He let out the breath he had been holding as he shook his head, walking over to Pride. His strong arms slid around the older man's waist, both hands meeting over the bandaged wound hidden under the man's shirt.

"Goodbye kisses bafore leavin' fer work are customary." He purred softly as he pressed up against the elder agent, kissing the back of his hair. He was hiding his need to reassure himself that Dwayne alright behind the romantic intent. His actions made his partner chuckle softly and shake his head.

"Pardon mah wrong doin'. Where are mah manners?" Dwayne twisted slightly in Chris' arms. He leaned into the younger man, pressing a concerned kiss to his lips. Something had changed in Chris' demeanor while he had been watching Dwayne from the door. The fact that Dwayne could not figure out what had changed was concerning.

"Ah'll see you when you get back, Chris. Take care of the girls." He whispered as he broke the kiss. He watched Chris' visibly relax and nod.

"Awlways. Love ya, King." Chris gave his best friend a kiss to the ear before letting him go and running off to meet Brody, she was probably worrying by now. Dwayne's face lit up, skin tingling as the other agent left. He had not gotten a playful kiss like that in a very long time.

 _ **~*~NCIS~*~**_

Brody blinked as LaSalle slipped into the driver's seat. She raised an eyebrow at his smile as he got the car into gear. He cast a questioning glance at her, silently asking what was wrong.

"What took so long? King alright?" She nudged him gently, getting a nod from him.

"Yup. Ne'er seen some'ne recover from a stabbin' so quick bafore."

"I know, right? So, follow up with the victim's boyfriend?" Brody watched him carefully, wary of the victim setting him off again but his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Yah, 'is mother said he'd be back taday or tamorrow."

 _ **~*~NCIS~*~**_

It was early evening by the time the trio got back to the office. The team was exhausted and the day had been a bust. Petty Officer Lolli Torress' boyfriend had not shown up and Percy's contacts had not gotten her any leads on the mystery drug in Torress' system. Over all, the day was very disappointing and confusing. The trio was antsy and wary as they returned.

A surprised, mirth-filled gasp escaped from Percy and drew the attention of the other two. They gasped as well in shock as they all stared straight ahead to LaSalle's desk. His face flushed at the sight of freshly delivered flowers on his desk. Brody let out a laugh of growing understanding, though LaSalle hoped she did not understand fully yet. He was still feeling a bit antsy about his and Pride's new relationship, not wanting someone finding out to ruin it.

"Oooh, looks lik ya got a secret admirer, LaSalle." Percy chirped. Brody snorted at the comment and shook her head. LaSalle's sunny mood earlier suddenly made sense; he was seeing someone again finally. Pride must have found him at a bar or somewhere similar where LaSalle met a new girl. That did not completely explain all the interactions she had seen today but then again, Pride and LaSalle's closeness was like a whole new language to learn.

"Those are beautiful, LaSalle. Quite the catch you got there. Bold to send flowers." Brody commented softly with a smile. LaSalle snorted in mirth, mouth opening in full on laughter as he agreed. The two women joined him as Brody looked over at a smiling Pride, who was finishing paperwork.

"Did you see who dropped them off, King?"

"Can't say Ah did. Must 'ave come while Ah was on the phone earlier. Ah found 'em outside." Pride watched the trio go over to the desk. Despite how tired they were, the girls playfully held up different flowers to test how they looked against LaSalle's hair. The male agent happily played along with his sister figures. Through the laughter, he shot Pride a curious look and was rewarded with a small loving smile.

 _ **~*~NCIS~*~**_

The end of the long pointless day rolled around. The girls left talking about their plans for the evening. LaSalle walked them out before retreating back inside. He turned to Pride's desk, where the man was finishing the rest of his paperwork for the day. LaSalle grinned as he strode over as the last paper was set to the side. He took his partner by surprise by climbing into his lap as the elder agent sat back.

"So, flowers?" Chris purred softly as his arms linked around Dwayne's neck. He leaned close, pressing their foreheads together.

"Didn' like them, Chris?"

"Course Ah lik' 'em jus' fine, King." Chris smiled softly as he ran his fingers through the silvering hair of his sweetheart, "but Ah gotta ask. Ya makin' me the girl in this relationship?" Chris nipped Dwayne's bottom lip playfully. The older agent blushed brightly, swallowing thickly.

"Course not." Dwayne hesitantly rested his hands on Chris' hips. He massaged them gently as he shook his head, "meant no offense. A long marriage has simply taught me that gifts of endearment make the heart grow fonder." Chris smiled at this even though he felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. He knew that Dwayne still loved his ex despite the sour reason they had gotten divorced. A woman Chris had grown to respect greatly had hurt the man he loved the most. He fought the internal turmoil, putting every ounce of sympathy and love he felt for Dwayne into the passionate kiss he suddenly pressed to his partner's mouth.

"Ah dunno, King. Ah think it's workin'. Ah'm feelin' pretty fond right of ya right now." Dwayne was surprised in the almost undetectable shift in Chris' attitude. Chris' usual timid kisses had been replaced with a passion and need that he had not expressed previously. The discovery was enforced as Chris gave him a second kiss of the same intensity. The young man's attitude swings were growing concerning but Dwayne ignored them for the time being. Chris was obviously working through something with the kiss and Dwayne was not going to hinder progress.

The older agent gently gripped his partner's hips to ground Chris despite whatever turmoil he was suffering in his own mind. Uncertainty and slight discomfort flashed though Dwayne as he felt a warm tongue flick across his bottom lip. The thought of deepening the kiss was a bit unnerving and made him a bit anxious. His caretaker instincts kicked in quickly, pushing the anxiety to the back of his mind as he opened his mouth to give Chris the control they both currently shared. The gesture was immediately notice by the younger man, who's eyes widened in shock. He had not even realized he had asked for entrance, but he quickly accepted the invitation and deepened the intimacy of the kiss.

Chris' eyes slipped blissfully closed in response to the step forward. Dwayne's own expression scrunched up slightly in discomfort. Feeling someone else's tongue in his mouth after so long was a strange experience to get used to again. Knowing it was his young friend's tongue only added to the oddness of the whole situation. Though, despite his flipping stomach, he had to admit the sensation was not entirely unpleasant. Leaving him with the question of whether it was the kiss itself that made him uncomfortable or if it was the sour taste of the cheap takeout Chris had eaten for lunch.

Chris broke the kiss a few seconds later, leaving them both panting. His eyes slid open, pupils dilated with arousal. He grinned brightly at his partner's scrunched expression.

"Wow. Gotta admit. Yer quite the kisser, King."

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Dwayne suddenlt cupped Chris' face with both hands, eyes stern, "But Chris..."

"Yes, King?"

"Ne'er eat there again if we're goin' to be kissin' like that again." The brightest laughter escaped Chris at the command. His eyes sparkled and he quickly nodded in agreement, never wanting to lose his new privilege.

"Will do." He pouted softly as the alarm on his phone echoed from his pocket, "King, Ah gotta go. Cade's gotta be home by now. He and Ah gotta talk some stuff through."

"You best be off then. You boys need to work it out." Chris smiled softly at the understanding in Dwayne's voice. The younger agent was filled with a sense of loss and longing as his partner gave him one last quick kiss. Chris winced slightly as he climbed off Dwayne's lap, jeans feeling a bit too tight to stand comfortably. He was glad the other man did not call attention to it, the drive home was going to be dreadful enough as it was.

Face bright red, he quickly turned to leave. He looked back at Dwayne, giving him a bright smile before heading out the door. The minds of both men were racing. The new kiss had been a surprise and all the worries of the day were a bit mind numbing. Both were left with a lot of feelings to sort out if this was going to work.

 **Day 3**

LaSalle was beyond exhausted by the time he got to work the next morning. the talk with Cade had not gone well the night before and this morning had not been much better. They had worked things out in the end but feelings were still hurt. Worry consumed LaSalle's mind as he entered the office.

Work did little to help his dwindling mood as he was rushed out almost immediately on a call, barely even able to greet Pride. The day went from bad to worse as him and the girls were sent on a wild goose chase after their first real lead in the case. Their suspect, the boyfriend that had not shown up the day before, finally returned home. Unfortunately, as they went to question him, he slipped through their fingers and it took all afternoon to catch him. Dragging him to the interrogation room had been agony due to the man's irritating yet effective non-violent resistance. In the end, he was a dead end with the perfect alibi to get him of the hook.

Pride's ducklings had made a trio of frustrated sounds when they had to let Torress' pain of a boyfriend go. They had then all slumped at the kitchen table in temporary defeat and exhaustion. Pride, who was still stuck in the office, had barely been able to nudge them into eating a snack to help them relax and restore their energy. By the time closing time came around, a grand total of nothing useful had been found for the case. Though, in the end, the day was redeemed slightly with a call from Sebastian about a rare ingredient found in the drug that had flooded Torress' system. He needed to do more tests but it gave the team hope because a rare ingredient would narrow their search.

 _ **~*~NCIS~*~**_

Brody moaned in exhaustion as she collapsed into the chair at her desk. She had just said farewell to an exiting Percy and was ready to leave herself. She tiredly gathered her things and looked about for her male team members. She got up as she heard them talking in the courtyard. She walked through the kitchen and stopped at the back door. She smiled as she watched the two of them sitting at the patio table, Pride giving his trademark comfort hug to an extremely stressed LaSalle that was grumbling angrily about the day's events.

Brody caught her boss' eye, giving him a soft smile and a little wave goodbye. He kindly returned the favor, mouthing for her to get some rest. She nodded and left, her heart feeling lighter now that she knew Pride was putting LaSalle back together after the aggravations of the day.

 **Day 4**

Brody sighed softly as she sank into the passenger's seat of LaSalle's truck. She smiled at him as he climbed into the driver's seat. He smirked back as the two buckled in. The day's spoils had proven fruitful today after some covert talking with some of Percy's contacts.

They had not gotten any solid names yet but there was definite word on the streets about distribution of a new drug. The duo was on their way back to the office to do some research and background checks. They may have taken two steps back yesterday but they were definitely going forward today.

The two kept up a steady commentary about the case. Their hopes were up and they had a very good feeling about the direction of the case. They were getting close and it was a relief. The duo happily began to split up investigation tasks.

"So, how're you doing? I know that must have been a big hit a couple of days ago." Brody's worry was evident in her voice as she watched the world rush past her window. She heard him sigh but resisted the urge to look at him, not wanting to spook him and cause him to clam up again.

"Act'lly, Ah'm startin' ta do better. It was jus' hard, ya know, her lookin' like Savannah." He squirmed in his seat as he stopped at a red light, "then the fight with Cade an' King gettin' stabbed was a bit much. But, King's helpin' me deal with the Savannah thin' an' me an' Cade are currently workin' thin's out."

"I'm glad to hear it. I was starting to get worried about you. I haven't seen you so upset in a long time."

"Really you're worryin' abou' me?" He grinned sweetly at her, making both laugh. Brody rolled her eyes and gently shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Course, Silly. What kind of partner would I be if I didn't worry about you?"

"Lousy 'un?" Chris quipped playfully, quickly ducking away from the slap to the shoulder as best he could in the car. The two laughed happily as he pulled into his usual parking spot at the office. Their playful attitudes died down to snickers and soft harmless jokes as they headed inside. Brody took the lead as LaSalle hung back to lock up the truck.

LaSalle started to say something as he headed inside but was cut off as he almost slammed into Brody in the office entrance. She stood stock still, weapon drawn as she faced her desk. LaSalle's world seemed to slow as his pulse picked up when his focus went to where she was aiming. His own weapon drawn instantaneously on instinct before he even realized that they were aiming at a young man with a gun drawn on a wary looking Pride. Their senior agent was calmly talking down his jittery looking assailant. Panic rose in LaSalle with each passing second as scenarios of losing his new partner crowded into his mind. He knew if he lost Pride so close to Savannah, he'd shatter and nothing would be able to glue his pieces back together.

Pride raised his hand to keep his agents from crowding in. Despite the tightness in his chest, he calmly talked to the young gunman before him. He felt sorry for the kid, poor thing did not even seem sure about why he was doing this besides being told to by someone he believed in. Pride gently used that little fact and a good dose of logic in trying to convince the young man into putting the gun down. He hated threats but telling the kid the he was not going to survive if he ended up shooting Pride seemed to be convincing.

LaSalle watched as his partner's gentle tone and painfully truthful words were working. Despite this, his panic was not subsiding even as the kid handed the gun to Pride. He watched Brody holster her weapon in a split second before tackling the kid and cuffing him. Pride let out a sigh of relief as Brody dragged the kid off towards holding.

Chris felt frozen as he watched it all, holstering his weapon on autopilot. He did not move until Brody was gone and Dwyane was leaning back against his desk, deliberately taking slow breaths. It was at this second that Chris rushed over to him. He quickly began to run his hands over his partner's body, checking for new wounds in panic. He babbled out questions about Dwayne's well being, only stopping when the older man gently grabbed his hands.

"Chris, Ah'm awlright." Dwayne smiled reassuringly, kissing each of the younger man's palms before kissing his lips tenderly, "e'erythin's fine."

"Fine?! He had a gun on yu!" The younger agent frantically gasped in dread.

"He was jus' a little confused."

"Confused?!"

"Yes. He got mixed up in somethin' he didn' understand." Dwayne cupped Chris' face, thumbs stroking the younger man's cheeks. He leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to the spot between Chris' nose and eye. He whispered soothing words to calm his panicking sweetheart before dipping his head to kiss the younger man's lips. Dwayne consoled him with the gentle brush of lips before opening his mouth, letting Chris take refuge in it like last time. He had not done this since that desperate moment two days prior and it still felt horribly uncomfortable but he bared with it as he felt Chris relax.

 _ **~*~NCIS~*~**_

Brody huffed as she headed back in through the kitchen. The stress of the last few minutes was enough to last a lifetime. She just wanted to check on Pride then go home and sleep for a year. It was a simple enough request as she walked back towards the main foyer. She was used to the unexpected and it had saved her brain plenty of times. Though, there was some surprises you just did not prepare yourself for. Brody found this out the hard way as she stepped into the main office to see her two male teammates in a compromising situation.

She found she could only blink rapidly and gape at the sight of LaSalle's hands gripped tightly in the front of Pride's shirt, his tongue down their boss' throat. Meanwhile, her boss' expression looks slightly uncomfortable but not disturbed as his hands rest comfortably on LaSalle's hips; thumbs rubbing soothing circles on them. Brody's face grew incredibly hot, feeling like she was intruding as she simply stared. The past two days suddenly made so much sense. Still, this came as a big surprise; she had been sure the two were strictly straight.

"Enjoyin' the show, Girl?" The sudden sound of a kiss-raspy voice made her squeak loudly in surprise. Her hands came up to cover her blushing face, just her wide eyes showing.

"I-I am soo sorry, guys!" She hurriedly gave a fumbling apology as LaSalle simply laughed while Pride busied with fixing his rumpled shirt. Brody realized that her boss was shyly avoiding eye contact with her, it was kind of cute really.

"Don' worry abou' it, Brody. Ah was wonderin' when ya'd figure it out." LaSalle grinned and winked at her, "but don' go tellin' e'eryone jus' yet. It's an experiment still." He said softly, catching her eye pleadingly. Brody could not help but smile at the situation. It was very odd and a little surreal but her heart leapt that they were both so happy.

"Wouldn't dream of it, LaSalle."

"This isn' gonna be a problem for you is it, Merri?" Pride asked softly, still not looking up. Brody shook her head, knowing he would see her out of the corner of his eye.

"Course not, King." She smiled brightly, "I'm happy for you two." She watched as the two finally fully looked at her. Her bright smile was happily returned by her two teammates. She found herself hoping their little experiment worked. She rather liked their new even sunnier moods.

* * *

 _ **~*~End~*~**_


End file.
